Cesar's Revelation
by Spongewolf
Summary: Light is shown on the history of Cesar's sister, who strives for perfection. Cesar never thought that having a goal in life was necessary, until rejection takes a turn for the much, much worse. Oneshot.


Cesar Dubois opened the door to his sister's bedroom, his hair ruffled and his wrinkled red coat grasped in his hand. "'Morning, sis," he uttered, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"You could knock, you know." Ginger Dubois, Cesar's sister, spun on her cushioned stool to face her brother. "It's what _civilized_ people do."

"Civilized, schmivilized." Cesar invited himself into Ginger's well-kept room and carelessly tossed his coat onto her bed. He then proceeded to take a seat on her bed, wrinkling the satin comforter. Ginger scowled at his lack of dignity and respect for her comforter that she had just ordered from another kingdom.

Cesar looked at Ginger as he was about to say something, but instead looked at his feet. Ginger noticed the uncomfortable expression on his face, and had a slight smirk on her face.

"You must be thinking of an apology," she assumed aloud.

"For what?" Cesar asked, clueless.

"_For what?_" Ginger repeated, the tone of her voice strained. "You barged into my room, threw your wrinkly clothes onto my bed and wrinkled my comforter! Do you know how much it cost?"

Cesar looked at his sister pathetically, slowly crossing his arms.

Ginger faced Cesar, with a look of melancholy in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Cesar." She blinked a tear. "I can never expect to be perfect if I'm yelling at my brother."

Cesar sat up. "What's up with you and being perfect?"

Ginger froze. "Cesar, you're so ignorant. Don't you see?"

"See what?" Cesar asked, obviously confused. "Nobody's perfect, after all. You don't have to push yourself."

"Easy for you to say." Ginger crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Being perfect is my goal in life, and it's what I'm motivated for. You can't see that, because you certainly don't have something to have you ironing your own clothes."

Cesar looked at his wrinkled, tattered coat, which was now sitting in his lap. His face returned to the uncomfortable expression it was originally.

"Now what's with that dreary face?" Ginger questioned.

"It's Sabrina, from the Flower Kingdom. The Ball of Saint-Lyon is in less than a month, and I was going to see if she'd be my dance partner."

"Her? Take a slob like _you_?" Ginger scoffed. "Good luck. The only way she'd probably take you is if you gave her a hundred roses and some sort of cheesy phrase along with it."

"But what if I mean it?"

"Whether you actually like Sabrina or not," Ginger began haughtily, "who knows if she'd believe you? After all, I've seen how you hit on the other princesses." She stopped and giggled. "And how unsuccessful you are with them."

Cesar threw on his coat and stood up crossly. "I'm going to ask her anyway! I like her, and that's what matters!" He wasted no time and slammed the door behind him. A few seconds later, he opened the door softly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell.." he sighed with an apologetic face. He closed the door yet again.

Cesar searched the Flower Kingdom in hopes of finding Princess Sabrina. He passed the front of the castle, where in one day there would be a royal dinner, and all the princes and princesses would meet together. Sabrina would most likely be expected to pick a dance partner out of the princes, but he had to be sure to get to her first.

He walked into Tango Garden, which wasn't far from the castle front. Sure enough, Sabrina Violet was there, examining a bush of lovely hydrangea flowers.

"No flower in this garden- nay, in this entire world could compare to your beauty." These words felt strange being spoken from Cesar. Not because it was a cheesy line(because he used those all the time), it was because he felt sincerity.

Sabrina turned around and faced Cesar. "Oh, it's you," she muttered, a bit disappointed.

"Do you have a dance partner yet, for the ball?" Cesar asked. Before Sabrina could answer, he continued. "Would you like to be mine?"

Sabrina looked at Cesar quietly. "No."

"What?"

"I said NO, Cesar!" Sabrina glared at Cesar. "Why would I choose you, out of anyone else? I see how you always flirt with other girls! You don't even take the time to get dressed correctly in the morning!"

"Sabrina-"

Sabrina slapped Cesar across the face. She clenched her fists, slowly shook her head, and walked away.

Cesar felt a part of him shatter. He was used to the friendly rejection, even the snooty rejection, but this was different. He walked towards the fountain in the middle of the garden, and slowly let his legs kneel to the ground. Cesar peered over the fountain to take a look at himself. His hair was out of place, and his furrowed coat wasn't much to look at.

"…sar! Cesar!" The guard, who normally stood in front of the castle, was running towards Cesar in a frenzy.

Cesar looked around, and noticed the sky was darker. He was staring at himself, contemplating on what a mess he was for so long, he must have lost track of time.

"Cesar, I bring bad news.." The guard stopped in front of Cesar and panted, catching his breath from running. "Your sister.."

"What about her?" Cesar asked, a little worried.

"She suffered a heart attack, just a few hours ago.." The guard's voice trailed off in despair.

"She's okay now, right?" Cesar was petrified. "Right..?"

The guard faced Cesar, and sighed. "She's.. she's in a better place."

Many days later, Cesar laid a ginger flower, Ginger's favorite flower and namesake, onto her grave. He knelt there in silence, and pressed his hand against his face. He felt water. He was crying.

_I can never expect to be perfect if I'm yelling at my brother._

_Why did I think of that? _Cesar thought to himself.

_Being perfect is my goal in life, and it's what I'm motivated for. You can't see that, because you certainly don't have something to have you ironing your own clothes._

A few seconds later, he came to some sort of realization: He wasn't going to get anywhere if his didn't set his standards and goals a little higher. Actually he just _had _to come up with some standards and goals, but better than anything he's ever attempted.. perfection.

He nodded his head at the grave. "Can you hear me?" he asked. "I want to thank you. I'll aim for perfection now, and I won't let you down.." He passed by Sabrina as he walked out of the graveyard into Rumba Beach.

"Hello, Cesar," she smiled, unaware of what he just went through. As if the disagreement they had days ago had never happened.

Cesar stood there silently, and cracked a smile.

"..Well then, I'll see you later." She waved, and walked out of the area.

_I'm aiming for perfection, _he thought to himself. How he was going to start, after organizing his wardrobe and actually brushing his hair for once, was buying a hundred roses.


End file.
